


Assorted #BelieveInSwanQueen 108 Word Ficlets

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BISQ, F/F, believeinswanqueen, sq108
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For #BelieveInSwanQueen on Tumblr - Bunch of 108 word ficlets, not necessarily related and in no real order. Ranging from fluff up to smut :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted #BelieveInSwanQueen 108 Word Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Here is 10 in one go :)

Regina felt some guilt as she picked up the dagger, images flashing into her head fast and vivid enough to make her a little breathless already.

Darkness had always been something of an intoxicant to her.

As had Emma Swan.

Now the two had combined and Regina just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

She bit her lip as she envisioned the ferocity of the blonde, thought of those preternaturally strong arms hoisting her up, the force as she was slammed against a wall, a solid body grinding against her. Regina moaned.

“You know, you don’t need the dagger to get me to do that,” purred The Dark One.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Regina suddenly comes to, sensing another in the bed – you would think she’d be up and attacking in a heartbeat, wary of an attack, an intruder. But the scent of  _her_  and of the dark calms the brunette. She reaches out a hand to touch the cool flesh of Emma Swan who was currently face down with half her head tucked under a pillow and limbs and hair haphazardly all over the place.

Regina sighed, stroking her fingertips down Emma’s unclothed back.

It was a situation neither of them discussed.

She worked at saving the saviour and the saviour would check in nightly, show she was safe, rest.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you giving me this?” Emma looks down at the dark blade being pressed into her palm by Regina. The brunette has a furrowed brow and a serious look on her face as she firmly closes Emma’s fingers around the handle.

“Because, Emma, I trust you. And I need you to trust yourself that you can hold back this darkness.”

The brunette looked at Emma with one of those smiles that just fills you up with the sun. Emma can’t help but return it though she has  _nothing_  to smile about right now.

“Well then I’m giving it to you, Regina. My gift to you: Protection.”

“Emma…”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t think you realise how hard it is not to kiss you Regina,” the blonde purrs.

Somehow, unthinkingly, Regina is  _blushing_  and that is ridiculous because Regina never blushes. She’s killed and maimed and fucked in many different ways – Regina Mills does  _not_  blush.

Except she’s blushing right now, and her breathing is shallow as fingertips gently brush hair back from her neck. Emma’s breath plays hot on her ear, her jawline and frankly it’s taking everything Regina has to not turn and just do as she pleases.

But she is Regina Mills and control of herself is something she prides herself in.

Fuck it.

She turns.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s aware of the dubious consent issue going on here she thinks as she bites back a breathy gasp of pleasure – her hand lingers on the blade, she’s not sure about letting go or keeping back that last tenuous grasp of control.

Emma’s lips and tongue roam hotly down her neck and across her collarbone, fingers digging possessively into her waist and hips.

The Dark One’s eyes flash that disconcerting golden as she looks up with a smirk and a flick of tongue on teeth before she grasps Regina’s shirt and tears it open.

Regina can’t bring herself to care. She drops the dagger and reaches towards Emma.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s definitely something of an aphrodisiac, knowing she has complete control over one of the most powerful magical beings.

Knowing she can command The Dark One to kill, to steal, to coerce, to fuck her – hard – any way she wants. Anything Regina desires, she can make Emma Swan do.

And it has crossed her mind on more than one occasion.

But all she want’s is Emma to be herself. To sit with her and just be Emma & Regina. No drama, no crisis. Just Regina and Emma sharing some cider and ignoring the knowing looks from each other because that’s what they do and it’s familiar and comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

 Emma turns the intricately carved blade over and over in her cold hands. She’s always cold right now. She traces the etched letters of her name with her eyes and her fingers, trails her fingertips over the lines in the dark metal, feel’s the weight of it in her palms.

She contemplates taking off, the ultimate freedom now at her feet. The dark impulses bubbling away inside are pretty much screaming at her now – Go! Take! Kill!

_It would be so easy to just go now. Run free. You know you want to…_

“Emma?”

It’s not even an effort to turn and press the handle into Regina’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom, why can’t I see her?” Regina’s heart clenches at the confusion colouring her son’s voice. She understands, of course she does. She wants  him to see Emma, wants Emma to see him – she wants them to be in each other’s lives, finally, after so long embracing her son having another mother.

Is actively pursuing it.

“Henry I can’t summon her,” She lies through her teeth, visions of blonde hair and heavy breathing and sweaty skin overcoming her senses for a split second before she shakes her head. She won’t let him see Emma wild and uncontrolled right now. She’s… unpredictable. “But I am working on saving her.”

 

* * *

 

It seems ridiculous that The Dark One, one of the most powerful magical beings to ever exist (add to that the fact of being from True Love which basically equals uber magicalness apparently) is sitting in The Evil Queens kitchen nursing a fancy coffee that Regina still had to magic up because although Emma can blow shit up like nothing else… she can’t magic up coffee or food or clothes. Big explosion? Sure.

Simple things. Nope.

She yearns for uncomplicated, easy.

With a sigh Emma slumps forward to lean on her arms.

Since when did her relationship with Regina become the least complicated thing in her life?  

 

* * *

 

 

Regina keeps one hand tight around the cold handle under her pillow as her other grasps slickly at Emma’s – she’s on her back and the blonde is on top and  _fuck_  she is on fire. She’s full of Emma’s fingers and she’s kissing Emma with abandon and relishing the hot play of tongue, teeth lips.

She’s not bothering to try and stay quiet, the sounds that Emma is pushing out of her are bordering on inhuman.

The Dark One is fucking her with wild passion - its hard and it’s rough and it’s almost embarrassing how wet she is.

She keeps her hand on the blade just in case.

 


End file.
